


No Matter What

by blackoblivion13



Series: AK Survey Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AK Survey Fic, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, But actually ended up kinda fluffy?, Implied Mpreg, Implied at any rate, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Open Relationships, Was supposed to be mostly smut, cum kink, idk how to tag this, mentioned mpreg, voyeur!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackoblivion13/pseuds/blackoblivion13
Summary: Derek was his alpha, but that didn't mean Stiles couldn't reap the sexual gratification of being with multiple partners. It wasn't like Derek minded too much.





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> I think I didn't go kinky/sexy enough for the fic request but I did my best and I like how it turned out so please accept my apologies and thanks. <3
> 
> For prondeaddrop as a thank you for completeing my survey!! <3 <3 Thank you very much. Hopefully this is good enough for you? Y.Y I tried, but in the end I was really feeling that fluff life.

It was a thing. Or well, in Stiles’s case, it was _many_ things. Usually of the sexual variety. For Derek though, it was just _one_ thing. And it may or may not have been of the romantic variety.

But as long as Stiles chose to come back to Derek every single time, he didn’t mind too much. Sometimes he enjoyed watching, if he was honest, as Stiles let men, one after the other, cum inside him.

He liked the aftercare the most though. Loved it the way Stiles was calmer than usual, and so sensitive, as Derek helped him clean up and then as if he hadn’t had his itch scratched quite yet, how he begged Derek to fill him to the brim once again.

Derek was pacing tonight. Stiles had been out for a while, and while he figured he knew exactly where his little omega  was—they had a place just for this sort of thing—he was… anxious.

Stile’s heat was growing near… he’d been able to scent it easily that morning, but hadn’t thought too much of it in his sleepy state as Stiles went to university early. Now though, he was a _little_ concerned. He trusted his omega to come straight home if his heat started though, so there was little use worrying.

He just needed to pace sometimes.

Finally paced out, Derek sat on the sofa and started up on reading again, it was a small bestiary of creatures local to Alaska, a rare tomb indeed. He couldn’t get through two sentences without seeing those amber eyes looking up at him from between his knees… he could practically feel Stiles’s fingers on his pants, see the flush to his cheeks as someone fingered him open.

Derek licked his lips and put the book aside so it wouldn’t get caught in his mess. He really wanted to be wherever Stiles was, watching him as a thick cock slid into him, as Stiles gave Derek that hungry amorous look that meant as much as he loved the feeling, he was _Derek’s_.

Derek unbuttoned his pants, imagining Stiles’s hands, calloused from years of lacrosse practice and monster hunting and tugged himself gingerly out of them. He could imagine Stiles’s lips full and pink spreading wide over the tip, but Stiles was always a go getter, so he wouldn’t stay still for long, taking it all in—he’d practiced to relax his gag reflex just for this—and then sucking and licking his way back up and off to give a cry of pleasure as the man behind him increased his tempo.

Derek was lost to his fantasy, he could feel his orgasm coming, the muscles in his stomach tightening as he clenched his teeth. Very real, warm fingers along his collarbone and a whispered voice against his ear had him cumming into his hand.

“Derek…” Stiles whispered, lips rubbing against his ear, “Couldn’t wait for me, huh, Sourwolf?”

Derek glanced at Stiles who, aside from the flush of desire on his face, looked completely… normal? Not debauched at all. And that’s when Derek noticed the burning scent of heat coming from Stiles.

“I had to study with Scott for a bit, but I came straight home…” he murmured as he climbed into Derek’s lap, dexterous fingers winding around Derek’s cock. It hadn’t flagged even in the slightest. “My heat will probably start tonight… figured we could get started early…”

Derek let out a groan and grabbed at Stiles, pulling him into a kiss. Clothes went flying after that. The lube Stiles kept on hand was convienent in the weirdest times, but Derek wasn’t complaining as he spread Stiles open. During his heat, this hole was only Derek’s.

“I want you to fuck me so hard, Derek,” Stiles groaned, pushing against his fingers. “I want you to get me pregnant… I wanna be so full of your cum my stomach’s puffy.”

Derek growled, eyes glowing as he bit along Stiles’s neck. Just a bit more.

“Derek, I’m ready, please…” Stiles whined and that was Derek’s limit.

He pushed into Stiles slowly, holding him open with a couple of the fingers he still had inside him. Stiles moaned in delight and squirmed, eager for Derek to free him so he could move. Derek leaned back slightly so he could watch and lightened his grip on his omega. Stiles began moving, slowly at first and then faster until his cock bobbed with the motions. Derek kept a light grip on Stiles to support him as he moved and jerked his hips up every other thrust.

Stiles was feeling good, but he wasn’t a mess of pleading and Derek’s name yet and Derek was determined to change that. Derek stood, thankful for that alpha werewolf strength, and turned laying Stiles back on the couch. With proper leverage found, Derek began thrusting in earnest, long and hard thrusts that quickly devolved into quick ones, no less intense, but more primal as they both fell to lust.

Stiles was chanting Derek’s name, begging for him to fill him up, and keep him that way. With one last growl, Derek shoved in hard and came, knot locking them together.

Stiles moaned before gasping out, “You’re cumming so much, Derek… it’s so good…”

Derek rubbed Stiles’s stomach a bit as he nuzzled along Stiles’s neck and then pressed kisses along his cheeks, nose and mouth.

“Stiles…” Derek growled. “You’re _mine_.”

“ _Always_ ,” Stiles replied immediately. “Only love you. No one else.”

Derek made a pleased sound and nuzzled Stiles’s neck.

“You can be such an alpha sometimes,” Stiles chuckled, but the words were full of affection, “My alpha.”

And this was why Derek didn’t mind Stiles’s pastime. Because no matter how many cocks Stiles took… no matter how much cum was smeared across that pale skin, it was all for Derek at the end of the day.


End file.
